Skip across to another Time
by servine
Summary: Cloud has begun to has nightmares following from Sephiroth's defeat a year ago. Now he must seek out Sora because Cloud's illness is shocking and they will travel across time.
1. Prologue

**servine: Hey everyone! And welcome to my new fan fiction story. I hoped you all like the Ókami story (If you haven't read it. Read it, please I finished it on the 11****th**** of October, so yay, go me. And please leave me comments on why you guys don't like the Golden Gateway to the past. I'm debating if I should delete it.) This is Cloud's new story that I have made. All of the characters (except for Kadaj) that are in this do appear in Kingdom Hearts. And I don't own the characters. (Just my storyline)**

_**Prologue (redo of the fight from FF7:Advent Children)**_

_**(Major spoiler if you haven't seen this film. Some parts are made up, I recommend this film.) **_

_**Kadaj. Held onto the side, with every ounce of strength; that he could muster. His sword slipped out of his grasp and made a very long journey down. I mocked him. He looked at me with his pleading green eyes. He threw his boxed mother at my face. The box began to open and fall.**_

_**Kadaj leaped off of the ledge, after the box. He retrieved the box like a dog to a stick. Or glue on paper. Kadaj began to fall to his doom.**_

"_**My reunion." he said, "You've been dying to watch." **_

_**I leaped off the ledge after Kadaj. As he fell, he began to let out a painful grown. When he hit the floor, he was upright and on his feet. I raised the Fusion Swords high up my head. I smashed it against Kadaj's short sword. I watched his sword glow in a green light and grow to around seven or eight foot long, Masmune. **_

_**I looked back at Kadaj.**_

"_**Good to see you …Cloud." **_

(Insert Advent Children One-Winged Angel theme)

_**I gasped and looked into his mystical sinister, cat-green eyes. He slashed me with his sword, twice. Catapulting my sorry ass onto the ledge. I landed on my two feet. He levitated onto a perched roof.**_

"_**Your Geostigma's gone … That's too bad."**_

_**My eyes immediately darted to my left forearm.**_

"_**Oh … Maybe its not." **_

"_**Sephiroth … What do you want?"**_

_**Sephiroth's long silver hair blew in the strong wind. His voice was kind of dark, scary and he spoke quite slow. With lots of pauses.**_

"_**The last thoughts of Geostigma's dead. Those reminisce will join the Lifestream and gurgle the plant. Choking it, corroding it …What I want Cloud. Is to sail the darkness on the cosmos with this plant as my vessel."**_

_**He raised his had to the sky, "Just as my mother did long ago."**_

_**The clouds began to darken with whatever Sephiroth was planning.**_

"_**Then one day we will a new planet and on its soil we will create a shinning future." he ended.**_

"_**What about this planet?"**_

"_**Well … that's up to you Cloud."**_

_**Our swords smashed together in the darkness that began to surround the battlefield. The darkness was beginning to be a problem. I could barely see where Sephiroth was attacking from, when he took levitated flight. That has to be a foul. He struck me from out of the darkness. My body hit into a wall, hard. I got back up onto my feet, as Sephiroth came at me at full force. I blocked every assault that he launched.**_

"_**Oh. Where did you find this strength?" **_

_**Our sword touching, both of us pushing against the other.**_

"_**I'm not about to tell you." **_

_**I pushed Sephiroth back with my sword. I sprang out the large window, looking around for Sephiroth. A oversized piece of rubble fell from above me. I jumped out of its course. Sephiroth attempted to slash me from behind, I defected every attack he threw at me. I flipped and slashed the ground, Sephiroth moved out of my sword's attack. He levitated up onto a very high ledge, with big structure on the top. He looked down at me and I looked at him.**_

"_**On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness." **_

_**He made the structure above him crumble under a telekinetic force. He turned around and slashed a big piece of the structure, like a hot knife through butter. I stabbed on of my swords into the side of the building. Balanced myself. Then I pulled out a second sword from the Fusion Sword and yanked out the sword. **_

_**Hacking away at the large pieces of rubble, Sephiroth attacked me again. My hacking was cut short. I stabbed the Fusion Swords into Sephiroth's abdomen. Pain surged through him. I ripped the sword out of Sephiroth and he fell to a lower level of the side of the building.**_

_**Slowly, he began to raise to his feet. I knew it was time to finish him off. My body began to glow in blue Materia, I charged and jumped at Sephiroth, which was a bad move. He held his sword out and I jumped onto the sword. It penetrated my lower chest. The pain was excruciating. I hung at the end of his sword, struggling to breath and escape.**_

"_**Is this the pain you felt before … Cloud. Let me remind you, this time you won't forget." **_

_**He sprung out a navy beautiful feathery wing. I was shocked, he didn't have this wing the last time we fought. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of me. But before the pain subsided, he force the wing into the wound that was made by the sword. His wing shone in a bright green light. He threw me up into the air using his wing. He flew up after me and stabbed me multiple times. The last stab went through my foot and he flicked me down to the ground. I struggled to get back up to my feet, finding the will and the strength would be hard. I looked back up at Sephiroth, with his wing still glowing. He wrapped his wing around him and the green light began to fade. His wing unwrapped and Sephiroth's wound had been healed. **_

"_**Tell me what you cherish most … Give me the pleasure of taking it way."**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Sephiroth charged at me, wielding his sword with both hands. I finally found the will to pick up the Fusion Swords and leap into the air. I swung my sword over my head and it shone in a blue light. Our swords hit into each other. My sword spilt into six different smaller swords. I grabbed them and …**_

The phone rang and woke me up from my nightmare. That fight happened almost a year ago and I still get nightmares from time to time. Tifa answered the phone. She got out of our bed to answer it.

She listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Cloud get up babe." Tifa put the phone down.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Reno has had an accident."  
>"What?" I sprung out from the bed.<p>

"He broke his leg when he was on a trampoline." she explained.

"What was he doing on a trampoline?"

"His cousins came round and … disaster."

"Ok, that's one gone."

"Get dressed Cloud."

I was in thermal pyjamas, the harsh winter had struck me. I'd been sick for three weeks and I don't know why. My Geostigma has not left me, but its not contagious or fatal. That's what Rufus said. I began to feel light headed and sat back on the bed.

"Are you still feeling a bit under the weather?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, she gasped and ran into the bathroom. I was confused. As quickly as she went in, she burst back into the room, with a mirror in her hand. She put the mirror to my face so I could see my reflection. Nothing was wrong.

"Oh, I thought I saw something."

She put her palm on my forehead, checking how warm I was.

"I think you should have a nice long shower, whilst I go down to the shop." she suggested.

"Alright." I said walking into the bathroom.

I was just about to turn on the shower, when I heard Tifa shouted me. I went downstairs, and to my surprise there was a boy, a duck and a dog talking to Tifa.

"Tifa, who are they?" I asked.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy." she said.

"Your Cloud, right?" asked Sora.

"Yer … Why?"

"Because we need you to come with us. King Mickey has summoned you." said Donald.

"What? Why?" asked Tifa, "He's too sick. Cloud has had a temperature for three weeks."

"Tifa, I feel fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

She pulled out a thermometer out from her pocket and shoved it in my mouth. Left it in for around a minute, then checked it.

"Oh … It's gone back to normal." she paused, "Your fine Cloud."

"So you can come?" said Sora.

"Not until I've had a shower and got changed. Make yourselves at home." I said going back upstairs and into the bathroom.

As I let the shower run to get warm, I my eyes darted into the mirror and I saw something. My eyes glued to the refection. There was nothing.

Or so I thought.

I ignored whatever it could have been, got unchanged and stepped into the shower. The warm water dribbled from my hair and onto my body. After my shower, I walked back into the bedroom to get changed. Then I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. About halfway into brushing my teeth I saw it again. Once again, my eyes were plastered to the mirror.

Suddenly, both of my eyes turned form their ocean blue to a cat-green.

_'Hello Cloud.' _

"No. I-it … c-can't be y-your dead."

_'Or am I.'_

Sephiroth was in my head or was he apart of me now. Has he taken me as a vessel? Like he did with Kadaj.

"Sephiroth, what do you want?"

He laughed, _'To be freed of this vessel.'_

"To be freed. You mean your stuck inside of me."

Sephiroth stayed silent. His silence meant he was stuck.

"How are you inside of me in the first place?"  
><em>'You remember, when I forced my wing into you.'<em>

"And it glowed green."

_'Yes, I stole your life energy, which is in your blood. Adsorbed it, and healed myself. I now have some of your blood inside of me, so I can now use you as a vessel. Its like I said 'your just an empty puppet.'_

"That's comforting to know. I'm not going to sprout a wing am I?"

_'You might. Mine needs a stretch.'_

"Sephiroth please don't …"

I felt a surge of pain go to my shoulders. They felt like they were being ripped out, in the most violent way possible. The pain was unbearable and I wanted to let out cries of pain, but I couldn't. I didn't want Tifa getting worried again.

Suddenly, I felt another rip, and another, and another, then … Nothing. I was on the floor by this point. I held onto the sink to help me back onto my feet. One wing had fluffy, soft, beautiful navy feather. The other was jet black, had no feathers and looked like a bat's wing. Wait two.

"Sephiroth, why do I have two?"

_'You share mother's wing gene. It has no feathers because it came very late in your life.'_

There was a knock at the door.

"Cloud are you ok in there?" asked Goofy, "We really need to get going. A yaha."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okey docky." he said walking way from the bathroom door.

"I hope you can hide these."

_'Of course I can.'_

Then both of the wings vanished. I walked out of the door and downstairs. Tifa had already left.

"Ready to go?" said Sora.

"Sure."

I grabbed the Fusion Swords on the way out. On the other side of the door was a giant red spaceship.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's the Gummi Ship. Now hop in. King Mickey is waiting." said Donald.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The castle was huge. White and blue. The gigantic structure looked like it was from some kind of fantasy universe, but then I remembered that I'm in a different world. That made me think, what would have happened if Sephiroth found out about these planets and used Supernova in that seven winged form of his. Would he have destroyed them too and there wouldn't be anyone with the power or strength to fight him. Sephy may as well be a God with the power has. Time to figure out what this King Mickey wants with me. The main doors opened and I walked in, with the others beside me. I was lead to another set of huge doors that had a smaller door that opened. Obviously, no one could open the doors.

It lead into a throne room, with a mouse sitting on his throne.

"Come forth. Oh mighty Cloud." the mouse said.

I bowed to the mouse. This was the King Mickey.

"I have summoned you here for one reason and that is Sin."

"Sin? Isn't he a giant whale that destroys anything that runs on electricity?" I looked up at Mickey, but I didn't raise to my feet.

"Yes, yes."

"Then why is he here? I don't see any electrical items."

"The Maleficent has brought him from your world. From Zanarkand, ever heard of it?"

"Yer, never been there."

"Sin has been sighted in some of our worlds mainly, Neverland. I want you to go over there and defeat Sin."

"But your majesty Sin is huge!"  
>"Your point Donald. This shouldn't be too much for the man who defeated Sephiroth, twice. If you don't think he can do it, then you three are going with Cloud."<p>

"But King Mickey!"

"No buts Sora, your all going and that is my final word."

We walked out the King's throne room and Donald lead us into some spare rooms.

"We may as well get some sleep before we go. Hey we might even see Peter and Tinkerbell." said Donald.

"Of course we will, now I'm going to get some … *snore.*" Goofy fell asleep on the bed.

I got myself comfortable a drifted off into the realm of nightmares.

"_**Do I have to though?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes Cloud. Don't worry me and Yuffie will be in there with you." said Aerith.**_

"_**Your not the one that has to dress up in a purple dress. Why purple?"**_

"_**Purple matches your eyes and hair colour. Making them stand out. All we need now is some make-up." she said.**_

"_**NO! I DRAW THE LINE AT MAKE-UP!" I shouted.**_

"_**He's not going to pick you if your not wearing make-up and have a girly hairdoo. Cloud please we really need this to save Tifa from this guy and this is the only way we can get in without being unnoticed, well for you."**_

"_**Then why don't you and Yuffie just go?"**_

"_**Three to enter, sorry Cloud." said Yuffie.**_

"_**You know we could go in alone, right." whispered Aerith to Yuffie.**_

"_**But I want to see him all dolled up." Yuffie laughed.**_

"_**Can I at least keep a weapon on me?"**_

"_**Ok, but it with have to be a dagger, so it will slip under the dress."**_

"_**Now let's put the dress on, add some make-up, slip some coconuts as breasts and a new hairdoo." **_

_**Yuffie did my hair and Aerith did the make-up, after the bushy purple dress was on.**_

"_**You don't look too bad you know Cloud." said Yuffie.**_

"_**Ha ha very funny, now let's get this over with."**_

_**Suddenly, Reno walked into the room with Rude. Reno looked at me with a strange love look. He walked up to me a put his hand on my arse.**_

"_**You looking for a good time, angel." he said, "Yuffie who's your new friend?"**_

"_**Reno it's Cloud." said Aerith.**_

"_**WHAT!?" he removed his hand, "Dude why are you in a dress?" **_

"_**To save Tifa."**_

"_**Oh … well you sure fooled me. You look good … I think."**_

"_**Awkward." said Rude.**_

"_**Guys can we please get this over with?" I asked.**_

_**I was picked by the man with the information we needed, but most things don't always go how we wanted or planned.**_

"_**Hey chicken, what's your name?" he asked.**_

_**The man's voice sounded strange, almost sexual. This was defiantly awkward. I thought of the first common blonde female name that came to mind. **_

"_**eh … Jessica." I said trying to pull off a girl voice.**_

"_**Well, Jessica. How's 'bout we take off our clothes and have some …"**_

_**The man grabbed me onto the bed and he sat on my pelvis. I felt so vulnerable and helpless. I hadn't felt like this since before I joined SOLIDER and met Zack. I was so shy and I also suffered with motion sickness, but Zack helped me with all of my little problems. I even gained some confidence. When I was around him, I felt safe and free. He would never get angry with me and that's why our relationship was almost like brother to brother.**_

_**But now I felt so helpless. The only to get the information was to pull out the weapon that I had, But the man had pined me down and I didn't know what to do. The man began pull down his trousers, but he let go of my arms. Quickly, I didn't listen to the girls and pulled out my sword and …**_

I woke up to the sound of laugher. Sephiroth's laugh.

_'So, what happened Cloud?'_

"I revealed to him that I was male and got the information out of him that we needed."

_'You do look good in a dress though. I still can't believe Reno thought you were a girl.'_

"Yer, yer, shut up Sephy."

_'Don't call me that!'_

"Cloud, are you ok?" asked Sora.

"Yer, I'm fine. Just weird dreams, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about, ok."

"We better get going, we can't keep Sin waiting."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neverland. The world where Sin was hiding in the thick, blue ocean of the planet. Donald landed the Gummi Ship on a big strip of land, with the water leading into a cave. I looked out into the ocean and saw a huge whirlpool. Sin. Sora saw it too.

"Is that Sin?" Sora asked.

I nodded.

"How are we going to kill him though?" he asked.

"Good question." said Donald.

"How's 'bout we shoot some lightnin' at it." said Goofy.

"Or you could try using Cloud's Omnislash." said a voice from behind Sora.

"Riku!" said Sora.

"Good to see you Sora, how's Kairi?"

"Fine, what's this about Cloud's Omnislash?"

"Dude. Cloud has an insane … er … How do I put this? Damn I can't remember."

"Limit Break." I butted in.

"Limit Break?" said Sora.

"Yes, it's a ability that's specific to that person. Helping them to overcome their limits. You can't have a Limit Break if something stands in your way, but with the state I'm in. I don't think I can use it." I explained.

"State? But your fine, right?" asked Donald.

"I don't feel like I have fully recovered and I …"

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a female scream. As it happened, Sin emerged from the water. He was going to slam his huge jaw into the ground, where a woman was trapped underneath a thick log.

Sephiroth took over my body. He used his power to Teleport to warp over to the woman. With lightning speed, I moved the log, picked up the girl and moved her out of the threat of Sin. Both of my eyes were now a cat-green, even my pupils were the same shape as a cat's.

"Thank you for saving me."

The woman looked like she was in her late twenties. She had dark blue eyes and light brown, curled locks. She wore a puffed out red dress and a pink ribbon in her hair.

"What's your name?" she spoke with a light feathered and calm voice.

"Cloud."

Suddenly, my eyes turned back to their original ocean blue. The woman was confused, she looked into my eyes.

"I could have sworn your eyes were green a second ago."

_'Cloud … ask for her name.'_

I sighed, "What's your name."

"Rhianne."

_'The name of an angel.'_

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Where?" she panicked.

"I thought I saw him … Where are you from?"

"Gongaga." she looked into the sky, "I would love to meet Sephiroth one day and maybe …"

Suddenly, there was a gigantic splash coming from behind me. Quickly, I turned my body to see that Sin was lying in the water … dead. I ran back to Sora and the others, but what I saw shocked me.

There was a very dark, brown haired man standing next to Sora. He was taller than me, he wore the SOLIDER uniform and he wield a sword, which was similar to Zack's Buster Sword. In shape and size. He was my elder brother, Will.

"Good to see you Cloud." he said.

I stayed quiet.  
>"Wow you've changed a lot. Your not the shy and timid Cloud I once knew."<p>

"Maybe because I've grown up since you last saw me."

"Grown up." he said under his breath, "You couldn't even kill that big whale."

"So you killed Sin. How did you do it?"

"Octaslash."

_'He stole your glory, Cloud.'_

"Seph." I said.

"Seph?"

"Nothing, what to you want Will."

Without a warning, he swung his sword at me. Slicing through the top half of my left arm.

_'So the idiot wants a fight? Knock him on his arse Cloud.'_

"Fine, you want a fight? I'll take you."

I leaped into the air and attempted to slash Will's face, but he leaped into the air at the same time as I did and our swords clashed together. Sparks flew off of the metal as we pushed harder against the opponents sword. We both landed on the ground, in sync. I charged at his, but he blocked my assault. Our swords smashed together again, again and again. I stopped my attacks for a second, took in a deep breath. My sword shone in a bluey, purple light. Omnislash. I slashed at Will six times, blocked. I jumped into the air, with my sword shining a bright lavender colour. I was ready to finish this. If this final attempt hit, it would do some serious damage to Will. Cutting through the air, the sword sliced through the wind that was pushing it up. The sword hit the ground.

Will had dodged it.

Not even Sephiroth could defend against Omnislash. But then again, Sephiroth does have a thin, long sword. So defending against that kind of attack would be difficult. Doesn't mean he can't move out of the way. I was tried from using Omnislash, Will saw this moment of weakness to strike. His sword deeply slashed my abdomen. Bleeding badly, I rose to my feet. I could hardly stand and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Give in Cloud." he laughed.

"Never!"

_'That's it, I'm ending this before you get yourself killed.'_

"Seph I don't need your help."

_'Tough your getting it.'_

I felt strange. I had a bizarre, tingly feeling all over me. My eyes went back to the cat-green of Sephiroth's eyes. I began to feel ill and weak, like Sephiroth was draining my energy. The ground and my right hand shone in red, purple and pink light. Sephiroth's wing sprouted from my right shoulder. The wing shone in a white light and began to move in a circular motion. My right arm, which I had no control over any more, made the shape of infinity in the air. Stardust fell from the light, as the sideways sigh was being drew. My fingers spread out as a red halo appeared just above Will's head. Black feathers fell from the halo, which was now surrounded by a faint white light. The feathers touched Will's feet, then drew back into the halo. As Will collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, the halo vanished and I gained control again.

"Cloud, what was that?" asked Sora.

_'My Heartless Angel.'_

"Heartless Angel I believe."

"Cool." he said.

My breathing began to quicken in pace. My vision began to become fuzzy and dark.

Then nothing …


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**Seph, we shouldn't be doing this. What would Tifa think?"**_

"_**Do I care?"**_

"_**No?"**_

_**Sephiroth held me around the waist and I held onto his. We looked into each others eyes.**_

"_**Seph, we shouldn't."**_  
><em><strong>"Cloud, what's the worst thing that could happen?"<strong>_

"_**Tifa walks in."**_

"_**And …" **_

_**Sephiroth pulled me closer to him, "I don't know Seph."**_

"_**She won't walk in."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**She's having a girls night out with Yuffie."**_

"_**Ok …"**_

_**My eyes darted around the room,"What about Zack and Aerith?"**_

"_**Cinema."**_

"_**Red XIII and Cait Sith."**_

"_**Out."**_

"_**er …Barret, Cid, Vincent, Reno, Rude." my voice was sounding a bit desperate.**_

"_**Out, out, out, out and …Guest what Rude is out as well."**_

"_**How did you get them all to go out?"**_  
><em><strong>"I have my ways."<strong>_

"_**Your the worst type of person, you know that?"**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**What about Rufus." I said.**_

"_**Rufus? I missed one?"**_  
><em><strong>"I guess so."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Damn."<strong>_

"_**Does it matter?"**_

"_**I don't know, does it?"**_

_**I shrugged.**_

"_**Are we doing this or what?" asked Sephiroth**_

_**I shoved Sephiroth off of his feet and onto the bed. I got on top of him. With our pelvic bones now touching, Sephiroth stroked my face and we began snogging.**_

I woke up with a jolt.

"I'm not cheating on Tifa." I repeated to myself.

_'You're straight Cloud. You know that you have wield dreams right? That worried me for a second.'_

"And me, glade I woke up."

I felt like my head was on fire. The fever had returned. Sephiroth was draining whatever strength I had left to recover his own.

Suddenly, I realised that Will was asleep in the bed next to me. Despite my fever returning, I got up and shook him to get Will to wake up. He opened his and saw that my left eyes was now a permanent green. He was shocked and sat up very quickly.

"Cloud, what's the matter with you?"

"Can I tell him?"

_'He's your brother.'_

"I am a vessel and I have Sephiroth inside of me."

"What!?"

"I've always been a puppet. Sephiroth has taken control of me many times before. The only reason why I won our fight, because Seph used Heartless Angel on you."

"So he's returned? How do we free you from him?"

"Well, when Seph took Kadaj as a vessel-"

"Kadaj?"

"Remnant. He had to drink Jenova's cells."

"Ok … Do that then."

"Then he turned into Sephiroth."  
>"Oh … Then that's not an option."<p>

"You could ask Merlin." said Sora coming into the room.

"Merlin?" I said.

"He's a wizard that might be able to help. Cloud are you feeling ok?" Sora asked.

"… er …. I'm fine thanks. So … er … Where is this Merlin?"

"Traverse Town, third district." said Sora.

"Let's go now! I don't like the idea of an alien hybrid living in my brother."

"Sure." said Sora.

We used a warp gummi to get to the Magician's house, where Merlin lives. But I don't see what he can do.

"Ah; Sora, Donald, Goofy. What can I do for you?" Merlin said.

"Well my friend Cloud here has a problem. He's being used as a vessel by a man known as Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth? …hum … Come here Cloud."

I walked up to him and he grabbed me by the chin, to get a better look at my eyes.

"He's definitely in there. I can't do anything, I'm sorry."

"Damn it." said Donald.

"Are you sure?" said Will.

"I can't do anything, but I know someone who can."

We were teloported to a new land or world. The world was almost completely covered by a blue, endless ocean.

"Where are we, Mr. Merlin?" asked Goofy.

"Hyrule. The person who I am asking you to seek out is none other than Princess Zelda."

"Okey docky." said Goofy.

"From five hundred years ago."

"Five hundred!? None of us can time travel." said Will.

"Yes, but Merlin can." said Donald.

"I shall open the door of time for you when you are ready."

"Do it now!" I demanded.

"Ok, but Donald and Goofy can not come with you."

"What!?" said Donald.

"You would look out of place in that time period. They would think you both were monsters and … Death."

"Fine, good luck to ya then." said Goofy.

Merlin put his hands up to the sky and a blue door was summoned in front of us. We walked through to the same world, but in a different time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Hyrule from five hundred years ago was bright, even in an overcast. There was no giant ocean to be seen, instead there was a vast open field. Fill with fine, green grass and wild flowers. The wind blew my blonde, spiky locks aside. It was light, refreshing and felt almost calming.

Suddenly, a sword slashed through the air, nearly hitting me. He was a blonde haired swordsmen. He wore green elf clothes, a green hat and had pointed elf ears. He had a fairy companion. He held a blue tinted sword, that had a purple handle.

"Hey it's Peter Pan." said Sora.

"Peter Pan?" the fairy spoke in a light, almost high pitched voice.

"I guess he's not Peter."

The seventeen year old sighed, "I'm Link and this is Navi."

"Hi, I'm Sora, this is Will and Cloud."

"What are you all doing in front of the Kokiri Forest?"

"We don't know, you see were kinda lost." said Sora.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" said me and Will.

_'You can tell you two are brothers.'_

"Seph, keep your trap shut."

"Your not from here, are you?" said Link.

"No, we from-"

"The future?" he said interrupting Sora.

"How did you know?" said Sora.

"Hero of Time. It's my job to know. So, why have you come here?"

"We need to see Princess Zelda." I said.

"Zelda hasn't been seen for seven years." said Navi.

"Great, now how are we going to get Sephiroth out of you, Cloud." said Will.

"Cloud has been possessed!" said Link.

"Not possessed, I'm holding him."

"So a vessel, does he take over?" said Navi.

"Yes, but he says that I'm a puppet."

"Right … Link we need to get going in order to save Saria."

"Damn it, your right Navi. Sorry we need to get going."

Link ran into the entrance to the forest, leaving us to fend for our selves. We began walking into the vast open field.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of a horse. It approached us. There was a dark skinned man with ginger hair, on a black furred horse that had a ginger mane. He smiled at me and dismounted. The man walked over to me and picked me up by my shirt.

"You have strong power, boy." he spoke with a very deep voice, "Power that I want."

Suddenly, a golden barrier appeared, stopping Will and Sora from coming closer. A golden triangle shone on the man's left hand. I could physically feel Sephiroth leaving my body or the man was absorbing Sephiroth's abilities into himself. Not good. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but the men held onto me with a grip like a champion boxer. The man was taller than Sephiroth, he stood at seven foot and eight inches, so he lifted my quiet high off of the ground. Then, Sephiroth's wing sprouted. The wing slapped the man round the face. He dropped me and Sephiroth forced his wing through the man's abdomen area. The end of the wing came out of the other side. Sephiroth's wing shone in a mixture of lights. Green and yellow. Life energy and Sephiroth's original abilities that the man stole from him. Sephiroth ripped the wing out of the man. With the wing drenched in blood, the man fell to the ground.

"Thanks Seph."

_'I didn't do it for you. Imagine this scenario, the wielder of the Triforce of Power having the all powerful Supernova.'_

"Triforce?"

_'The power from the Goddess Din, condensed into a piece of a triangle. Did you listen in your history lessons?' _

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you oppose the almighty, Ganondorf."

The barrier vanished and Ganondorf levitated into the air.

"Ganondorf?" said Sora.

"The Evil King." said Will.

"I will have the ultimate angelic ability of Supernova." he cried.

"How does he know about that? Supernova isn't even around in this time." said Sora.

"I knew that a blonde male with a thick, unusual sword would come. Baring a One-Winged Angel in him. The Triforce tells me a lot of things, Sephiroth."

_'He knows. Now I wish I wasn't in a vessel, then I would …'_

"Seph, don't finish that."

"I'm so confused … How did you know that Sephiroth is inside of Cloud?" said Sora.

"Sephiroth was prophesied by the Goddess, Hylia."

"What!?" said we all said.

"Well … His ultimate form was. She predicted the end of a world and the beginning of a new."

"Safer Sephiroth." I said.

"Indeed." said Ganondorf, "But if I had his ultimate power …" he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Ganondorf rose to his feet, almost fully recovered. He began to mumble to himself, but he did say something about resting himself, until he was at full power.

"I look forward to the day when we meet in battle, Sephiroth."

Then Ganondorf vanished, possibly returning to his home of the vast desert area.

But now we all had the hard little factor of finding a place to stay.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After walking for three hours, aimlessly. My legs were beginning to ache from the constant trekking. Even Sephiroth was tried, he hadn't spoken to me in two hours. Normally, he annoys me in some way, shape, or form. Weather its mentally or physically. Sometimes, him just standing there, mocking. Is enough to tip me over. How could anyone be so dark? Obviously, Sephiroth. He was itching to give his wing a good flap for a while, but now I'm not hearing anything. Not even his breath. I was beginning to get a tiny bit worried for the poor angel. He was to be stuck inside of me, until we find this Princess. At lest when he was in Kadaj, he had a little bit of freedom. All Kadaj had to do was consume Jenova's cells and he would turn into Sephiroth.

Eventually, we came to what looked like a little farm. The sign said;

**'Lon Lon Ranch.'**

And something that was spelt terribly. I recognised it as;** 'Travellers welcome, land owned by Ganondorf, co-owned by the hard working Ingo,' **

I walked in first, then Sora. But Will stopped.

"Cloud I-I have a confession to make."

"What?" I sighed.

"I didn't kill Sin."

"But he lay in the water, dead."

"Obviously, you didn't realise. When Sephiroth used that halo attack-"

"Heartless Angel."

"Right … I saw Sin retreat back into the vast ocean. I didn't think Octaslash would be enough to kill him."

"He's probably gone back to where ever he came from to recover. He will not be returning for a while, ok. Besides, I knew it wouldn't be enough."

"Cocky."

"I know, but we all need our rest if we're to find Zelda."

Will nodded and we walked through the big iron gates. I asked the man with the stupid looking moustache if they had any rooms available. He said yes and let us stay in the farm's house. But he also said to pay in the morning. If we didn't we were never leaving.

I fell asleep very quickly. The pillow was as soft as a cloud or a sheep. The bed was lovely and warm.

My mind fell back into a state of a nightmare village.

_**The Northern Crater was the coldest place on the planet. The winds were so strong they would drive someone off of the edge of the narrow path and there was the added bonus of being electrocuted by lightning. That shot down from the greeny coloured sky onto the path or a person walking on it. Me, Barret, Cid and Tifa had to walk along this dangerous path to find what Shinra wanted. They were looking for something or someone. We proceeded into the entrance of the crater. **_

(Insert FF7 Reunion Theme)

_**Suddenly, we were teleported into the deeper parts of the crater, except for Barret. I was confused. What were we dong here? Then I saw the Shinra scientist; Hojo, the president of Shinra, Rufus and the assistant Scarlet. They were shocked too.**_

"_**Where did you three come from?" asked Scarlet.**_

"_**I-I don't know . . ." I said, "This place is going to get rough, leave while you still can!"**_

"_**Leave? Hmph … I don't know what you mean?" said Rufus.**_

"_**This is where the Reunion is going to happen." **_

"_**Cloud!" said Tifa running towards me.**_

_**I was beginning to give in to Sephiroth's persuading voice. He wanted what Barret had. I listened to him for a minute. Then Barret arrived in front of me. My head was lowered.**_

"_**Hey! We're here to help you." he said.**_

_**I did not answer or raise my head, I just stood there. Silent. Listening to the voice of Sephiroth. I stayed like that for a good five minutes. Then I walked over to Barret.**_

"_**Thanks Barret, where's the Black Materia?"**_

"_**Cloud!" Tifa cried.**_

"_**It's here and safe." he showed it to me.**_

_**The bluey black orb sat in Barret's hand.**_

"_**Give me the Black Materia." I demanded.**_

"_**Can't you hear me!?" said Tifa. **_

"_**You ok Cloud?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Alright then." he said handing over the orb. **_

_**As I touched the orb Tifa said, "No, don't. Please stop Cloud!"**_

"_**Thank you Barret, I'll take it from here."**_

_'Come on. The Black Materia'_ _** said Sephiroth using telepathy.**_

**'Please wait! Just a little longer!'**_** I responded.**_

_**I looked up and around the roof of the cave and I began to apologize to everybody. **_

"_**This is perfect! My experiment was a complete success." Hojo laughed.**_

_**I stayed quiet, listening to Sephiroth's calming voice. I looked back at the roof, whilst Hojo rambled on.**_

"_**What's the number on your tattoo?" he asked.**_

"_**You never gave me a number." I answered, "Give me a number professor."**_

"_**Shut up, you miserable failure!"**_

"_**But he's your failure Hojo." Sephiroth projected his voice so everyone could hear him.**_

_**Hojo jumped to the sound of Sephiroth. He looked up at the roof.**_

"_**I have found the weapon Rufus." said Hojo.**_

"_**I am no longer your weapon Hojo. I'm free from your experiments and you will be no more." said Sephiroth.**_

"_**But your my son Sephy."**_

"_**Do not call me Sephy! I am not a canine! All you are to me is a biological template, nothing more. You may be my father, but who makes their own children into monsters before they are born."**_

"_**Seph has a point Hojo." I said.**_

"_**Shut up, your just his puppet."**_

"_**You and your pathetic race, Hojo. Will bow down to my ultimate form."**_

"_**You have an alien form? How good am I? I bred a hybrid with the power to transform." Hojo laughed.**_

_**Suddenly, I was lifted into the air by a strange force. The next thing I knew, I was upside down on the roof. I sat down on the brown root-like thing. **_

_**Hojo began to speak, but I wasn't listening to him because my thoughts clouded the sound of his voice. Then I listened to him, but I didn't hear the first half of what Hojo said.**_

_'Yes, that was how it got started.'__** I mumbled.**_

"_**I wondered where the clones were going, but I was never able to figure it out."**_

_'I couldn't figure it out, either.'_

"_**The one thing that I did know that was Sephiroth was their final destination." **_

_'I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth.'__** I shook my head, **__'I was being____summoned by Sephiroth.' _

_**My thoughts were beginning to become clear, but only some of my thoughts. There was still the cloud of confusion that was over my head.**_

_'All the anger and hatred I bore him, made it possible for me to ever forget him. That and what he gave me.'_

_**I stood up, "Sephiroth? Sephiroth? I'm here and I have brought you the Black Materia." I looked around, "Show yourself to me. Where are you?" **_

_**Sephiroth lowered himself in his crystal casing, so I could see him. **_

"_**Sephiroth … So we finally meet again."**_

_**I touched the casing and Sephiroth twitched. The index finger on his right hand moved. He was reacting to my touch. I held the Black Materia in my left hand. I looked down at it. The orb shone in a black light as I inserted it into the casing. The orb began to shine a brighter black light. Dark electricity shot from the orb, as Sephiroth used it to summon the meteor. **_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in stained, blood red feathers. Sephiroth's wing was wrapped around me. The bed was warmer than when I fell asleep in it.

'Guess Seph got cold during the night.' I thought to myself.

I got off of the bed, the warmth of the bed wasn't helping my fever that had returned. A maid walked out of the bathroom. Sephiroth's wing vanished as soon as the maid came out of the bathroom. She had put hot water into a bath. She bowed and walked out of the room. I moved into the bathroom, got undressed and bathed myself. I waited until I was washed, before bathing Sephiroth's wing. When I got out, the water went from clear to a deep red. Sephiroth's wing was drenched, he flapped it like crazy. Trying to dry it off, getting water all over the bathroom. I got my towel and used it to dry the wing. I got my self changed, into the clothes that the maid had put out for me. They looked liked clothes from the seventies.

"You can keep the horse, but you are NEVER LEAVING!" said Ingo.

I dashed downstairs and outside to see Link on a brown horse. Sora and Will were already watching. He made the horse jump over the fenced borders of the farm.

"WHAT!?" said Ingo.

I ran out from the farm and made my way to Link. Sora and Will followed.

"What was that!?" asked Sora.

"I needed a horse. He said I could keep her."

"Technically, that's stealing." said Sora.

"purf … No it's not, the man said Link could keep it. So he made a cool get away." said Will.

"See, he gets it. What's with the wing Cloud?"

"It's Sephiroth's. Did you save your friend?"

Link nodded, "Now I need to travel to Death Mountain."

"I guess that's far from here?" said Sora.

"Quite."  
>"Can we come with?" asked Sora.<p>

"Sure, but you're going to need a horse too and maybe a pony for Sora."

"What? No! I'll ride with Cloud."

"You will?" I said, "Now, how are we going to hijack the horses with Ingo on high alert?"

"True. Navi could annoy him, like she does with everyone else."

"You what!?" Navi said.

"Yes, while your distracting Ingo. Cloud and Will can take the horses." said Link.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Navi flew off back into the farm, all I heard was 'hey, look, listen.'

I snook in first, Ingo was on the other side of the field. Will followed after me, the horses were in the middle of the field. Both me and Will got onto a horse. Mine was a beautiful white furred mare with a cream mane. The one that Will took, was a dark brown stallion with a lighter brown mane. We forced both of the horses to jump over the fence, before Ingo even noticed they were gone. Ingo turned around as Navi flew off back to Link.

We rode a good distance away, before Navi caught up with us.

"Well done Navi!" said Link.

"I'm pooped. Did you have to go so far away?" she said landing on Link's hat.

"Sorry."

"To Death Mountain then?" asked Sora, "Where is it?"

"You see that volcano with the red clouds." he pointed out, "That's Death Mountain. We have to ride through Kakariko Village, but horses are not aloud in the village, so were going to have to tie them up outside."  
>"Wouldn't they get stolen?" asked Sora.<p>

"Nah! If they're tied up, people know that they belong to someone."

"But they will still get stolen." I said.

"Shut up Cloud."

We rode to the entrance to Kakariko Village, then dismounted and entered. Quickly, we made our way through the village and up the mountain.

Eventually, we came to a giant cave door. Link walked in and we followed. Inside was like a mole had made the place, so many tunnels to get lost in. Then Link pulled out a small bomb and placed it in the path of a rock creature. The bomb exploded, but the creature looked unharmed.

"Hello, I am Link the Goron." said the creature, "What are your names?"

"Link, Navi, Sora, Will and Cloud." said Link.

"Oh my … Your name's Link too. My father, Darunia, named me after the young hero that defeated King Dodongo."

"And where is your father now?" I asked.

"He went into the temple to try and tame the dragon that's … Eating the … Goron … Race." the young Goron began to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, how do we get in there?" asked Link.

"Well there's a statue in my father's room. If you push it to the side there's a secret passageway leading to the inside of Death Mountain Crater. But you being Hylians, you guys would fry. Take this."

The Goron gave us all fire tunics. We headed down into Darunia's room, moved the statue and went into the deep crater.

We didn't even get passed the bridge, before being ambushed by another Hylian. He was blonde, like me and Link. Also, he wore very odd clothing.

"Link, I see you have managed to slay the beast inside of the Forest Temple and pick up some companions." he said in deep voice.

"Sheik! Your not here to teach me another song, are you?"

"Sorry Link, but yes I am."

He pulled out a harp from … God knows where and he began to strum on his harp, a low pitched song. Link repeated it on his ocarina. Then they played it together.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Bolero of Fire. Now Link, defeat the monsters within this temple."

Sheik threw a nut onto the ground that created a flash and he was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The temple was boiling inside. It was lit up by torches that had bats flying into them. We went into the left door, the only unlocked door and we found Darunia. Standing right in front of a massive chained up door.

"Hello brother!" shouted Darunia, "Why have you come?"

"To help you dispel the dragon."

"Volvagia? If you wish to help, then you can fetch the Goron's special crop. It will help, oh … And save all nine Gorons that are trapped in the temple. Ok, thanks, bye."

He opened the door, went through it and then the door locked again.

"Great. This place is massive, how are we going to find all of them?" said Sora.

"er … By splitting up perhaps." said Navi.

"Someone please help me!" cried a voice.

I jumped across the platforms to a Goron trapped in a cell. I opened the iron bars and the Goron looked at me.

"Thank you for saving me. You must help my other brothers that are trapped, here take this key."

I leaped back over to where the others were, went back through the door and unlocked the door on the right side.

The room was huge and had three different pathways were we could go.

"Ok, me and Link will take F5. Sora you take F3, Cloud can take F2 and Will can take F4. Ok?" said Navi.

"er … No. How about this? We use the Keyblade to unlock that big door and slay the dragon." said Sora.

"But we might need the 'special crop' that Darunia was talking about, plus all of those Gorons still trapped in cells." said Link.

"Ok then, new plan. Me and Sora will go hunting for this 'special crop,' whilst you and Will find all of the innocent Gorons. If we find any of them, then we'll let them free and we will meet back at the entrance. Ok?"

"Fine, but I want to be the one to use what ever it is." said Link.

I nodded, then Link and Will walked off down the rickety bridge. At then end of the bridge, they went through a door.

Suddenly, me and Sora was teleported to a large spiral walkway, with a chest at the end.

"What the!?" said Sora.

"Sephiroth."

"Ah … Do you think this is where the 'special crop' is?"

"Maybe." I replied as I ran up the walkway.

The chest was surrounded by fire, Sora stayed at the bottom and stepped on a switch. The fire vanished, allowing me to open the chest. Inside was a very heavy hammer. I walked back down, with the hammer in hand. Sephiroth teleported us to another room.

It had a big column, which I smashed with the hammer and we fell back into the room where we saw Darunia.

"Well, we got the hammer. Thanks for the help Sephiroth?" said Sora.

_'It's alright.'_

We went back to the entrance to the temple to meet Will and Link.

We sat down next to each other and Sephiroth wrapped his wing around me.

"Do you think Sephiroth will use Heartless Angel on the dragon?"

"It would make the dragon easier to slay, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" asked Sora leaning up.

"He's been teleporting us all over this temple, he needs to rest. But he might if he thinks I'm in danger of getting myself killed."

"But you're going to be up against a giant fire breathing lizard, is that not a danger in his books?" asked Sora.

"But Seph knows what I'm capable of." I said.

That was the last sentence I said, before I fell asleep. But no nightmare followed.

I was woken up by Link violently shaking me. They had found all of the captive Gorons. It was time to face the dragon.

Sora, using the power of his Keyblade, opened the door to the dragon's lair.

Volvagia's lair was a giant platform that was surrounded by lava and had lava holes on the platform. The ground began to shake and the dragon came out of one of the holes. It swirled around in the air and then went back into a hole. The battle had begun.

(insert any battle theme of your choice)

When Volvagia came out of the hole, Link waked it with the hammer. The dragon hung its head in pain and then lay its head on the floor. I slashed it several times with the Fusion Sword, before it retreated back into the hole. Volvagia came back out of the hole and flew into the air, breathing short bursts of fire as she flew. She went back down into another hole. Volvagia's head popped back out from the hole and Link smacked her over the head with the hammer. Her head lay back on the floor as Will sliced it with his sword. The dragon flew back into the air, smacking into the roof as she flew. Boulders fell as she waked into the cave teeth. We moved out of the way of the descending boulders, as she made her escape back down a hole. She came back out of the hole, spewing fire from her mouth.

Suddenly, Sephiroth's wing began to shine in a bright white light.

"Heartless Angel." said Sora.

I let him use it, the wing and my arm moved in a circular motion, with my right arm flowing with red stardust. A halo appeared above the dragon's head. Then feathers fell from the halo and drew back up whatever energy the dragon had left. She fell onto the floor and Link stabbed her with his sword. The dragon flew back into the air, lit a blaze and turned to bone.

Then a blue portal appeared and we were teleported to a strange area. The Chamber of Sages.

"Yes my brother. I am the Sage of Fire." said Darunia.

"Why did you leave us like that?" asked Link.

"erm … er … uh … Oh crap. Here, take this medallion as your reward and as an apology for leaving you guys like I did."

A circular red thing fell into Link's hands and we were teleported back into Death Mountain Crater.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next medallion was, water. The horses were still tried up outside of Kakariko Village, just as we left them. We got on the horses and made our way to Lake Hylia. A vast open lake, where the water temple was located. But Link decided to go to Zora's Domain. He said that he wanted to speak with King Zora, about where his daughter was. Navi has a pretty good idea on who the next Sage is.

We went along with Link to Zora's Domain, but when got to the throne room. King Zora was frozen in red ice. Sora tried to melt it using Firaga, but he stayed frozen in the giant block. Navi flew past the frozen King into a strange ice lake. I was the first to cross the ice platforms and the others followed. We were now facing the bitter cold from the Ice Cavern.

According to Navi the only was to free the King from his icy tomb, was to find blue fire and take it to him. But I didn't understand how we were meant to get the fire from the cave into the King's throne room, but I was in Hyrule. Where magic is used very frequently.

We found the blue fire quite quickly. Link put the fire in a magic bottle and continued on through the harsh cold. We followed into a room with a white wolf in the spacious arena. Link charged at the beast, with his sword pointed straight and looking sharp. Penetrating the wolf's neck and chest. It lay on the cold floor, lifeless and dead. A treasure chest appeared next to the dead wolf , Link open the chest and found some Iron Boots.

Like a ninja, Sheik materialized behind Link and he put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"So you made it here, without my help." he said.

"Humph … Your here to teach Link another song, aren't you?" I said.

"Yes and I am here to give you information. Getting to the bottom of the temple will be tough for the rest of you. I would recommend using some kind of magic or unfreezing King Zora."

"That's what we are doing." said Will.

"Fine, I'll make this quick, so you can get on." Sheik said pulling the harp out.

Link pulled out his ocarina and copied the tune of what Sheik was playing. The Serenade of Water. A beautiful combination of wind and string instruments.

Unexpectedly, Sephiroth wrapped his wing around me. The bitter cold was beginning to affect him. It wrapped around me like a blanket. Tightly, keeping in any warmth close to me. I was feeling it too, the cold was seeping into my body. Lowering my core temperature. I fell to the floor, unconscious and the nightmares began again.

(Insert reunion theme from FF7 Advent Children)

_**They had found him. Two SOLIDER's dragged in the slumberous Sephiroth to Rufus and Hojo. It had been three weeks, since he awoke form his coma-like state. Three weeks, since I gave him the Black Materia. The two main members of Shinra wanted Sephiroth for something. Rufus knelt down the Sephiroth's level and slapped him round the face to wake him up. His cat-like eyes glared at Rufus. The look scared him. The two men had a good grip on Sephiroth. Hojo gave him an injection that chemically paralysed Sephiroth's muscles. He was like a rag doll or a corpse. They hoisted him onto an MRI machine. Hojo took X-rays of Sephiroth's whole body, back and front. **_

_**When the images returned, Hojo was shocked. Quickly, he shoved the images into Rufus' face. He was shocked too. Then they confronted Sephiroth with the news. Hojo move Sephiroth's hair out of his eyes and listened to his breathing. It was slow, due to him being paralysed. Hojo reversed the effects, but it would take a while for Sephiroth to be able to take full control again. Hojo showed Sephiroth the X-rays.**_

"_**You growing wings Seph." said Hojo, "One wing is nearly ready to sprout, from your right shoulder. The other two will be coming from the top of your hips. But I must warn you, feathered wings are very painful. They have nothing to help them pierce the skin."**_

_**Sephiroth blinked, he sat up and gained the strength to speak, "I-I'm growing wings."**_

"_**Yes you are my child. It's easier and less painful for us to operate."**_

"_**What!? No!"**_

"_**Seph." said Rufus, "Why can't we give him another wing?" Rufus whispered in Hojo's ear, he was putting ideas into the crazy scientist's head. Hojo thought for a moment and then agreed. Poor Sephiroth's legs were still unable to move, so getting him into a pod full of Mako and Jenova's cells would be easy. In theory. **_

_**Instead, Hojo jabbed him with anaesthetic. Knocking him out.**_

_**Sephiroth had only been in the pod for a few hours, before he awoke. The combination of Mako and his mother's cells aided the wing. It sprouted, and when it did, the pod smashed. The luminous green liquid flew through the air. Sephiroth, who was now drenched in Mako; had sprouted a beautiful, soft, elegant black wing. He fell to his knees in the pain. The feathers were now tinted red from his blood and the right side of his back was smothered in his own blood. The alarm rang, as Sephiroth made his first attempt of flight. He fell clumsily to the ground, of course. But Sephiroth wasn't going to give in. He walked up to an open window, realising that he was very high off of the ground. Hojo and Rufus rushed in.**_

"_**Oh crap, Sephiroth! Think about this. This is suicide!" said Hojo.**_

_**Rufus pointed to Sephiroth's newly sprouted wing. He extended the wing to its full length and flapping it a bit. He took in a deep breath and jumped off the edge like a bird.**_

"_**SEPHIROTH!" shouted the both of them. **_

_**He fell and continued to fall for a good five minutes, before the instinct of flight took over. His wing stretched out and it caught the wind. The wing flapped, lifting him out of the descending fall of death. Sephiroth flew right into the planet's core to recover and store his energy for the battle that was about to come. For whoever was ready to stand against him.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I awoke, I lay on the grass of Zora's River. My temperature has rose back to normal and so had Sephiroth's. I got back onto my feet, but I was wearing a blue tunic. Sora checked that I was ok and then we made our way to Lake Hylia.

A vast open realm of nothingness, this was Lake Hylia. All of the water had been drained from the lake, except for a little pool right where the entrance to the temple was.

When we entered and we knew where all of the water had gone, into the temple.

"Ok, there has to be a main item that we can use to kill the boss, like in the Fire Temple." said Sora.

I nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you think Sephiroth can teleport us to the item?" Sora asked me.

"Wait teleport, isn't that cheating?" said Navi.

"That's how we got the hammer." I said, "And Seph helped us defeat Volvagia."

"By using Heartless Angel. I guess we could do with a hand." said Will.

"What do you think Link?" said Navi arousing concern.

"I say, teleport away!"

"But he may be napping. Seph!" I said.

_'What's the matter Cloud?'_

"Teleport us to the main item, if you may."

_'You will have to win a battle to get it you know, but I will happily teleport you to the room where you will fight this monster.'_

"Thanks Seph."

_'My pleasure.'_

We were teleported into a spacious, but empty room. The floor was covered in a thin layer of water and a single tree stood in the middle. I thought we were outside. Link walked over the other door, that was covered by iron bars. He turned round and saw something. He stood with his back to the tree and then tried to attack Link. He was almost transparent, this was Dark Link. Link dodged out of the way and attempted the same back slash, but because they were both copying each other, Dark Link knew that this assault was coming and move out of the way.

"Seph, Heartless Angel him!" I said.

_'You do not order me around Cloud! Either I use it on Dark Link or the bigger monster that lies within the temple.'_

"The boss."

_'Good choice. Just tell your brother to use Octaslash or you can use your Omnislash.'_

I thought for a moment. I knew I didn't want my brother taking all of the glory. I charged up my sword and it shone in a blue light. I slashed Dark Link from all sides thirteen times, then jumped high into the air, with my sword shinning yellow at the tip. I delivered the final blow of the Omnislash and Dark Link was done for. He disappeared and the bars on the door went up.

Link went through, opened the chest and found the Longshot. Sephiroth teleported us in front of the boss door. Sora unlocked it using the Keyblade and we went through.

Inside of the room it was very quiet, too quiet. Then the settled water began to move and a water vine or arm materialized from the pool. This was Morpha, he was basically a nucleus. Controlling this strange water, if I can even call it water.

(Insert any battle theme of your choice.)

He began by moving himself up the vine. Link used the Longshot to bring his to land and then he slashed Morpha. The nucleus bounced back into the pool and began to make another vine. The vine shot out of the water grabbing Will, wafting him about in the air and then tossing him into the wall on the other side of the room. Link used the Longshot to pull Morpha to shore, so me and Sora could land a double sword slash. Will got back up and whilst Morpha was still on land, Will moved in using Octaslash. This gravely wounded the nucleus and he retreated back into the water. Morpha stayed in the water and didn't want to come out, but he continued to summon up the water vines to toss us around like rag dolls. Stupidly, Morpha moved himself back into a vine and Link yanked him back onto shore. My Cross-Slash delivered the final blow to the beast. He levitated into the air and all of the water drained out of the pool as he vanished. A blue light appeared and we once again found ourselves in the Chamber of Sages.

The Sage of Water was Princess Ruto, a Zora. She stood there smiling and flapping her fins.

"You have been a very bad fiancée, making me wait for seven years for our wedding to happen. Humph."

"Ruto it's never going to happen, your a fish woman-thing and I'm a Hylian. It will never work ok. Now give me the medallion."

"Fine, but I will never like you ever again!"

The medallion fell into Link's hands and we were transported to the bank of Lake Hylia, where we saw Sheik.

He stood there, talking to himself and watching the water return to the lake.

"Well done, hero. Peace has now been restored to this area."

"Where do we go from here?" asked Sora.

"Meet me in Kakariko Village and I will explain more."

Then Sheik vanished to the shadows of the water.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Sephiroth held the woman that I saved from Sin in his arms, with his hands around her waist. She smiled and turned around to meet his lips. She shoved him onto the bed and continued to kiss him. Then she lay on him, with her head on his chest.**_

"_**Is this a dream?" he asked.**_

"_**No, it's kind of a message."**_

_**Sephiroth sat up, "What kind of message?"**_

"_**I am a summoner from one thousand, five hundred years from the future. What your puppet saved was an illusion of myself."**_

"_**But why?"**_

"_**To protect Sin. You see Sephiroth, if Sin were to die here, then we would never be together in the future."**_

"_**But how do I travel that far in time?"**_

"_**I can't tell you, that's your spoiling future. Just wait and all will be revealed to you. But I will say that you are extremely powerful in the future."**_

I thought I was hearing this, but I was daydreaming because Sephiroth was napping again. He getting a telepathic message from the future, but is that even possible. That's a question for Merlin or Donald. Daydreaming on a horse is not the best idea. I nearly fell off of my horse, but we weren't too far away from Kakariko Village, but I could smell smoke. Just like the smell in Nibelheim, when Sephiroth had his rampage almost seven years ago, in my time. But I don't think that Sephiroth wants to be reminded of that day and neither do I.

Kakariko Village was on fire. Link looked around and spotted Sheik. We ran towards him, trying to avoid the flames. Who could have done such a thing to an innocent village. But Sheik just stood there gazing into the well.

"Link, I'm glad you have come." he said.

"er . . . Sheik, shouldn't we be finding away to put out the fire?" said Sora.

"No. The fire is just an illusion created by the beast that Impa sealed in the well almost seven years ago, but Impa is lost within the Shadow Temple and that temple WILL freak Sora out."

"No it won't."

"Wait until you go in there, but you can't go in there, until you find out a way to see what's an illusion and what is not."  
>"How do I do that?" said Link.<p>

"You need to travel back to your past and go into the well. Find the Lens of Truth. Now I shall teach you the sacred melody of the shadows, the Nocturne of Shadow"

This one sounded kind of dark, but just as lovely.

"You must go alone into the well." said Sheik.

"Why?" said Navi.

"Your friends are not from this world or from this time, so therefore. They had no childhood here." Sheik vanished after that.

"I guess this is were we split." said Link.

"We'll be back together before you know it." said Sora.

"Ok." said Link running back to the Temple of Time.

We went out of Kakariko and we mounted the horses to have a look around the kingdom. We eventually came to the border a desert land, with the sun beating down on us. We dismounted and we moved closer to the border of the desert.

Suddenly, I was picked up back of my neck and then I saw his face, Ganondorf.

"I told you I was going to take Supernova." he said.

_'You will never take it.'_

"Yes I will have your special gift, but first I will have to split the two of you somehow."

_'He will never figure it out.'_

"How do you know?" he paused, "That's it … Zelda is the key."

"Your not going to find her." said Sora.

Ganondorf squeezed my neck a little tighter.

"Sephy, Heartless Angel." I struggled to get the words out.

Sephiroth's wing began to shine in the white light, indicating he was going to use Heartless Angel. Ganondorf saw this coming.

Suddenly, he let go of my neck and grabbed Sephiroth's wing in a merer second. He began to twist the wing the wrong way, threatening to snap it.

"Don't you dare." he said twisting the wing a little bit more.

The wing stopped glowing and Ganondorf let go, then vanished. I began to feel light headed. The darkness crept in and I passed out.

(Insert Cloud's Theme)

_**The dream was like a blur. My feet were on white fluffy clouds, that were tinted pink and orange. Sunset colours. I felt light and free. Was this the Promised Land. **_

_**Suddenly, a figure walked towards me. It bared two beautiful snow, white wings. And he had black hair.**_

"_**Zack!" I said.**_

"_**Good to see you Cloud." he said hugging onto me, "How are you?"**_

"_**Alright, but."**_

"_**Sephy's inside of you." he interrupted me.**_

"_**How did you know Zack?"**_

"_**I've been watching over you Cloud."**_

"_**Will Sephy ever die permanently?"**_

"_**Well, Genesis did say that his cells can not diffuse. So every time he goes into the Lifestream he will just come back." Zack paused, when he spoke again his tone was more subtle. "Did you miss me?"**_

"_**Of course I do, what kind of a question is that? So your going to continue to watch over me, like a Guardian Angel or something?"**_

"_**Sort of thing. And give you the strength to keep fighting on."**_

"_**Like you did when Sephy was in Kadaj."**_

"_**I have to sent you back down now, Link has got the Lens of Truth."**_  
><em><strong>"Already! Holy crap that was fast."<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up in a bed, with Link staring into my sleepy eyes. I was in a house in Kakariko Village. Link dragged me out of the bed and he pulled me over to the village graveyard, where Will and Sora were. Sephiroth teleported everyone onto the ledge, where the entrance to the temple was. Link went in down the stairs first and used Din's Fire on a stone platform. To light all of the torches all at once to get the door to lift up. We all followed Link into the deepest parts of the Shadow Temple.

The cobweb infested temple, sent a shiver down my spine. There were bones of the dead, who had wondered into the temple before us. As I walked further into the temple, my heart began to beat quick and skip beats every so often. I was just waiting for something to jump out a scare me, like I was in a haunted house, but nothing happened. Apart from the odd giant skull spider coming from the roof, but I could hear it.

We eventually came to a room, that had a massive gap that could lead to another progressing room, but there was a door to the left that had lots of hands coming from the ground. Link moved too close to one of them and it grabbed onto his face.

Suddenly, a extremely ugly creature appeared from a leafy vortex and it attempted to eat Link whole. I Cross-Slashed it right in the neck and it lay dead on the ground. A chest appeared behind Link and he opened it.

"Hover Boots? That was the reward? More useless boots." said Will.

"They could help us get across that gap." said Link.

"Yes, but only one of us or unless you can throw extremely far." said Will.

"Or Sephy could just teleport us to the boss room." I said.

"You got to stop relying on him so much." said Link.

"But it makes this fetch quest so much easier." said Sora.

"Fine teleport away, but this is the last temple you guys help me with."

_'Do I get a say in this?'_

"No."

_'God damn it.'_

Sephiroth teleported us to where to boss lay in its chamber. Sora opened the boss door. Which lead to a giant hole that Link went down first and then we followed.

The battlefield was a colossal drum. The creature we were to be facing had; no arms, but hands and a body with an eye, but no legs. The hands smashed on the drum and created a beat as the eye was covered up by leaf-like thing and darkness. This was Bongo Bongo.

(Insert any battle theme of you choice)

He started by grabbing Link and throwing him around like a rag doll. Tossing him off of the drum and into a river of poison. I stood there and watched him get tossed around several times. Link began to fire arrows at the hands, which worked, but he needed about ten arrows. Before the hand was stunned because he kept missing. Obviously, hands are not the easiest thing to hit in this world.

"er . . . Cloud why aren't you helping?" asked Sora.

"Link needs to learn that he needs us."

"Right … Can I still help."

"That would defeat the purpose of his lesson. See Will has got the message."

Will stood at the other end of the drum, observing Link's failed attempts to slay the beast. Sora stood by my side and watched.

Link was beginning to get tired and he was becoming desperate.

"Guys help!"

"Admit you need us." I said.

"No." Link said dodging the right hand, "You know Seph I could really like you to use Heartless Angel."

_'No one tells me what to do.'_

"Sorry Link, he said no. Your screwed."

"OK! I need you guys! And I couldn't have gotten through the temples without you lot, mainly Seph."

"Fine, he's learnt his lesson. Sephy, Heartless Angel if you may."

Suddenly, both of my eyes went from my blue to Sephiroth's cat-green. He'd taken over me. I couldn't feel anything, but I was still moving. It was like my spirit had been shoved to aside and Sephiroth has stolen my being. Using my sword, Sephiroth slashed both of the monster's hands with tremendous speed. Then Sephiroth's wing began to glow in the white light. Then move in a circular motion. Stardust fell from the wing and my left hand. He was using my left hand to cast it this time. The red halo appeared over the covered invisible eye. The black feathers, that were a navy colour at the tips fell from the halo. They drew back up, sapping the energy that Bongo Bongo had left. The eye was revealed and the creature was visible. He forced me to put both of my arms into the air and a ball of energy begun to charge. A weak version of Sephiroth's Supernova. It didn't need to be at full strength because his opponent was about dead and so he didn't strain my body. He through the ball at the creature, finishing the it off and I fell to my knees. Sephiroth let me take control again.

"CLOUD!" shouted Will sprinting to my aid.

"Are you ok?" asked Link, "Was that-"

"Sephy's Limit Break? It's known as Supernova." I was out of breath and feeling the full affects of Sephiroth's control.

"That was something." said Sora.

"Yes, well the next time you will see that attack, will be when Sephy is in his own body. When he's not using me as a vessel."

"Still cool."

"Not when it's hitting you." I panted.

"When I defeated Maleficent, she said something about obtaining that attack that can destroy planets. Can that attack destroy planets?"  
>"Yes, but only in his Safer Sephiroth form. Looks like it's not just Ganondorf that's after you Seph."<p>

_'Looks that way.'_

"Your going to need to rest Cloud." said Link.

"I'm fine." I said attempting to get up, but I didn't really have the strength to.

Will put my arm over his shoulder as support to help me walk, until we got back to the village. The blue light shone in the middle of the drum. Sora was the first to step into the light.

The Sage of Shadow was a woman that spoke like she was a shadow herself. Mysterious and dark. Sending a shiver down my spine.

"Hello, I am Impa the Sage of Shadow." strangely she sounded quite masculine. She almost spoke in a German sounding accent.

"Hello again, can you give us a hint where Princess Zelda is?" asked Link.

"I don't know were she is, but I can tell you is that she is still alive and you will be seeing her soon."

Link nodded.

"How soon?" said Navi.

"Quite soon. Now I shall give you the Shadow Medallion."

The purple medallion fell from the roof and it floated in Link's hands, before vanishing.

"Before you go, Link you must travel to the Gerudo Desert, then across the Haunted Wasteland and then you will find the Spirit Temple."

"Thank you." said Link.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I felt refreshed after what had happened yesterday. I rested in a kind woman's house. She thought we were the Princess's warriors, so she let us stay the night.

We rode to the boarders of the Gerudo's Fortress, then dismounted. After jumping over the broken bridge. There was a carpenter standing near a tent. He was looking towards the fortress, like he was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, are you going to the fortress?" he asked.

"Yer, why?" said Sora.

"Could you find my four workers? They said that they wanted to work for a mighty leader, but I bet they got arrested for trespassing."

"Why don't you do it?" said Sora.

"Good point." I said.

"er . . . um . . ."

"Because he's too damn lazy." said Will.

"Come on guys, let's at least try to help." said Link.

"Yer, well your not the one housing an alien inside of you. That can now take full control of your body."

"Cloud?" said Link.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to end up like his last vessel."

"What happened to him?" asked Navi.

"He turned to Sephiroth and then I killed him."

"Oh!" said Sora.

"Fine we'll help." I said.

"Thank you." said then man, "Just try not to get caught."

The fortress was full of dark skinned guards, that were all female. This was the Gerudo race, all female. One male born every century and by birthright that's their King. We decided to split up to find the carpenters easier and if we weren't in a group, we would have less chance of getting caught. Quickly, we ran and split up down the different entrances. Eventually, after a lot of stealth, I came to a man in a prison cell.

"Oh thank the Lord someone came for me." he looked to the ground and looked back up, "What the- what is that?" he pointed to the wing.

"er . . . A wing."

"How do you have one wing?"

"I just do … It's complicated. Who are you?"

"My name is Ichiro, but I'm sure there was a guard around here somewhere."

Suddenly, the guard ambushed me. Sephiroth sensed her attack and smacked her with his wing, before her swords could touch my skin. Quickly, she got back on her feet.

"What kind of abomination of God are you?"

"The best kind of abomination." I said swinging my sword at her.

She blocked it and tried a spin attack, which I dodged and I Cross-Slashed her in retaliation. She wasn't quick enough to dodge it and she got a nasty wound on her. Dropping the key, she left.

I opened the door to Ichiro's cell. He gave me a hi-five and ran back to his boss.

On the spur of the moment, Ganondorf materialized behind me. He didn't grab me like he did the last couple of time when we met before. He just stood there, smiling.

"I see you are getting stronger Sep\hiroth." he said.

_'Will this douche ever leave me be?'_

"No he will not. How did you know that Seph was gaining his strength back?"

"I have spies everywhere."  
><em>'Right.'<em>

"You may even become him."

"Impossible! He can't do that, not without me consuming Jenova cells."

"er … I mean he could take full control over your body and never let go."

"Ok then, have you found Zelda yet?"

"No, she is a very good hider. Anyway, we shall meet in battle very soon Sephiroth. Very soon."

Ganondorf vanished after that.

I crept back outside to the gate that lead into the Haunted Wasteland. Trying not to be seen, I climbed up the tall ladder to open the gate. There was a guard up at the top, but Sephiroth hit her with his wing. Knocking her out. Using the lever, the gate was elevated up. With all four carpenters saved we headed out into the vast empty hot desert.

Eventually, we came to the river of sand. Quick sand. Link used his Longshot to get himself across, as for the rest of us. Sephiroth was still a little tired from what he did to Bongo Bongo yesterday, so teleporting over was a no.

"How are we suppose to get across?" said Sora.

"Cloud could fly us across." sad Will.

"Are you mad!? I've never flown in my life."

_'Well it's about time you leant how. I've been itching to fly for ages.'_

"Seph please don't make me."

_'I'm not going to. I'll walk you through it, ok.'_

"Fine."

_'First your going to need your wing out. Our wings are going to flap in sync.'_

My wing sprouted from my left shoulder. The demonic wing relaxed as it came out.

_'This next part should come naturally. Close your eyes Cloud and breath deeply. Then flap your wing slowly and I'll copy your flaps.'_

I did what he said. Sephiroth's angelic wing was now in sync with my demonic wing.

_'Now for every flap, increase how hard you do it.'_

My flaps increased with strength every time the wing flapped downwards. With both of the wings flapping in sync, I began to feel an upwards thrust on my body.

_'Cloud you can open your eyes now.'_

When I opened them, I was ascended a good seven feet in the air. I was flying. I flew around in the sky for a bit, to get a feel for the open air. Then I grabbed Sora and flew him across to the other side of the river. I then picked up Will and flew him to the other side. I landed next to them all by flapping the wings quite quickly in front of me.

"I never knew flight was so free. Thanks Seph."

_'No problem Cloud.'_

"To the temple!" said Navi.

We navigated through the Haunted Wasteland by using the Lens of Truth and a poe ghost. The blinding sandstorm made it difficult, but we made it through in the end. Even if we nearly lost Sora. The Spirit Temple had crazy Egyptian markings on the front and on the pillars. Link walked into the temple and was back out in near seconds.

"We can't continue." he said.

"Why not?" said Sora.

"There's a small hole that's too small for any of us to fit though and a massive block that none of us will be able to move. Even if we moved it together."

"You need to travel back into the past. To get through." said Sheik jumping down from a pillar.

"Great, another treasure hunt through time." said Link.

"Indeed, now I shall teach you the Requiem of Spirit, so you may return hear in the past."

Sheik pulled out his harp and Link pulled out his ocarina. They played a low pitched song that filled the empty desert with life. Then Sheik disappeared into the shadows like Vincent would do.

Just before Link vanished back to the Temple of Time, I spotted something on the top of two side entrances. I flew up and opened both of the chests. They contained a Mirror Shield and Silver Gauntlets. I flew back down and handed both items to Link. We went into the main parts of the temple and Link pushed the giant silver block out of the way.

Sooner or later, we came to a mirror room. Link went into the depths of the strange room to shine the light on the sun, that was plastered onto the wall. A platform went down, leading into a room with a massive Egyptian statue in it. Link shone the light onto the face of the statue. The face dissolved, which revealed a door that we passed through.

There was an armoured knight sitting in a brick chair. Suddenly, two extremely old witches appeared. They whispered something in the knight's ear and vanished. The knight got up and roared, then he realised he was unarmed. He clicked his fingers and a axe materialized in his hands. He roared again, shaking the axe in his arms.

He swung the axe in front of him, with tremendous power. I Cross-Slashed his armour, which barely scratched it. Will used Octaslash, which did a fair amount of damage. Knocking off one piece of his armour. Link used a jump attack. Another piece fell. Sora used Ars Arcanum, another piece fell. The knight swung his axe at me. I dodged in, but the axe managed to slice some of Sephiroth's black feathers. I retaliated with one last Cross-Slash and the knight was down. All of his armour was stripped and it revealed a Gerudo. She looked at us with a blank expression on her face. Then the witches appeared again.

(insert Koume and Kotake theme)

"You old hags have been using me to do Ganondorf's bidding, haven't you? Are you done using me as a slave?" the Gerudo asked.

"No." said Koume.

"We will continue to use you, until Ganondorf is satisfied." said Kotake.

They both charged up a ball at the tips of their fingers. Then threw it at the woman. She vanished and so did the witches.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Insert Kotake and Koume theme)

"So I see you wish to challenge us for that wretched girl." said Koume.

"Maybe you old hags." said Sora.

"You inconsiderate little boy. How dare you call me old? I have you know I'm only three hundred and eighty years old." said Kotake.

"What!? We're twins how could you be younger than me!"

"Because I'm better. Now let's get on with this. I'm late for my sponge bath."

"Nice to know." I said.

"Confident aren't you. I shall burn you all to your bones." said Koume.

"Then I shall freeze you all to your souls." said Kotake.

Both of the witches flew into the air on their broomsticks. With their hair burning in fire and ice.

(Insert any battle theme of your choice)

The ice sister used her broomstick like a wand. Firing an icy beam onto the battlefield. Freezing the ground. The fire sister shot out a lava hot beam at the battlefield. The floor was smouldering hot. Link reflected the ice sister's magic onto the other sister. Koume was angry and fired her magic at Link, which he reflected onto Kotake. The two sisters fired their magic at the same time, but Link managed to deflect both beams, catapulting the beam onto the opposite sister.

The sisters looked at each other. Realising that their current battle plan wasn't working, they decided to fuse together. Making one ugly monster. This was Twinrova. She started by firing ice magic at Link, but instead of reflecting the magic, the Mirror Shield absorbed it. The monster floating in front of Link fired two more bursts of ice. The shield absorbed both of the blows and released all three. Link aimed at Twinrova. The concentrated ice magic was doing lots of damage. She went onto the floor. Both me, Will and Sora used Cross-Slash, Octaslash and Ars Arcanum. All three hit at the same time and on target. Twinrova got back up and began to shoot out fire magic from her right wand. The shield took in both of the blows, but she decided to confuse Link; by firing an ice beam at him. Link moved out of the way as quickly as he could roll out of the way. Then she let lose another fire beam. The shield absorbed it and released the magic back at her face. Quickly, Will used Octaslash and then a back slash followed. Sora used Strike Raid because he wasn't close enough to use any other attack. I slashed her thirteen time from all side. Then my sword shone in a yellow light delivering the final blow of Omnislash. Twinrova split back into Koume and Kotake.

"How did we lose to a bunch of children?" sad Koume.

"I don't know sister. Do you think Ganondorf will be angry with us?"

"No Kotake, he will be proud of us. I mean we kicked ass."

"Ok sister. You keep dreaming."

Suddenly, a white light and a halo appeared on the twin sisters. It was their time to leave this world.

"NO! It can't be my time I'm only three hundred and seventy." said Kotake.

"I thought you were three hundred and eighty." said Sora

"Oh yeah."

"How can you be three hundred and eighty when we're twins. We're four hundred you daft old cow."

"Don't call me that!" said Kotake screaming her head off.

Then they began to ascend.

"We'll come back to haunt you!" they both said as they went to heaven.

Suddenly, the blue light leading to the Chamber of Sages appeared.

The Sage of Spirit was a Gerudo. She smiled at me.

"Well done hero. Those two were getting very annoying." she said, "Since we haven't met before, I am Nabooru. I like your blonde friend. He's cute."

"Who, Cloud?" said Link.

"I'm taken, ok." I said.

"Shame. I need a new man."

"Nabooru, do you know where Princess Zelda is?" said Link.

"No, but she's very close." The medallion fell into Link's hands and vanished again, "You know, Sheik is waiting for you in the Temple of Time."

"Thank you Nabooru." said Link.


End file.
